Hajrá Soul Reapers!
by csakegysrac
Summary: A Soul Reapers Karakura város középiskolájának focicsapata. A kupa elnyeréséhez, a döntőben le kell győzni a legkeményebb ellenfelet, az Arrancarokat. Ám a csapat egységét több tényező is próbára teszi, és félő, hogy nem bírja el ezt a terhet. Az utolsó hét eseményeit különböző szereplők szempontjából láthatjuk.
1. Chapter 1

Hétfő reggel 7:17 volt. A felkelő Nap melege valósággal átjárta a testemet, ezért behunyt szemmel élveztem a napsugarak simogatását. Kint álltam a házunk előtti járdán és a barátaimat vártam. Reggelenként mindig együtt megyünk a suliba és mivel én lakok legközelebb, ezért én csatlakozom hozzájuk utoljára. Általában hét után pár perccel megérkeznek, de ma késésben voltak. Ha nem érkeznek meg időben, az általában Renji miatt van. Ő az aki hajlamos arra, hogy elaludjon és olyankor az egész menetrend csúszik. Vasárnap esténként általában filmeket szokott nézni és ilyenkor gyakran késő éjszakáig ül a gépe előtt. Még szép, hogy nem bír felkelni másnap. Ránéztem az órámra.

7:19. Gondoltam még várok egy percet. Nem akartam elkésni miattuk, ezért úgy voltam vele, ha elindulok majd írok egy sms-t, hogy menjenek egyből a suliba. Kemény hét előtt álltunk. Tudtam, az edző szét fog hajtani minket, hogy péntekre csúcsformában legyünk. Pénteken lesz a területi bajnokság döntője. Múlt héten játszottuk az elődöntő visszavágóját, amin 3-0-ra legyőztük a Sesuke Eaglest. Összesítésben 5-1-gyel jutottunk be a fináléba. Pénteken rendeztünk is egy kis ivászatot a törzshelyünkön, a Westernben. Nem voltam sokáig, mert eléggé elfáradtam a meccsen. Hosszú volt ez a bajnokság és már nagyon vártam az utolsó meccset. Szép befejezése lehetne az idénynek, a győzelem, amivel elnyerhetnénk a bajnoki serleget. Ez volt most minden vágyam. Ezért küzdöttünk a srácokkal már hónapok óta.

7.20. Lassú léptekkel elindultam a suliba, de nem sokáig jutottam.

- Hé Ichigo! - kiáltotta egy ismerős hang hátulról - Várj már!

- Na végre! - fakadtam ki és azzal megfordultam - Már itt várok vagy húsz perce. Mégis mi tartott eddig? - Meglepetten néztem, hogy csak Renji és Ikkaku jött. - És hol hagytátok Toshirót?

- Ezt akartam elmondani. - kezdte Renji - Mikor Ikkakuval lementünk hozzá, ő már nem volt otthon.

- A nagymamája azt mondta, már kora reggel elment otthonról. - folytatta Ikkaku. - Még ő sem találkozott vele, de mikor reggel benyitott a szobájába, hogy felébressze, csak a hűlt helyét találta.

- Ez érdekes. Mi lehetett ennyire fontos? - tűnődtem el - És ez tartott olyan sokáig?

- Ja nem! Sokáig filmeztem este és alig bírtam felkelni. - válaszolta minden gond nélkül Renji.

- Te idióta! - mordultam rá. - Miért nem tudsz pénteken vagy szombaton filmet nézni?

- Mit tudom én?! Talán mert vasárnap esik a legjobban.

- Hé skacok! - vágott közbe Ikkaku - A világért sem fojtanám belétek a szót, de most már indulhatnánk.

Igaza volt. 30 perc volt kezdésig, de az út átlag tempóban kicsivel több mint fél óráig tartott. Ezért gyorsabb léptekkel indultunk el.

- Ichigo! Tudod kivel játszuk majd a döntőt? - kérdezte Renji.

- Nem én! - feleltem közömbösen. Sosem érdekelt ki lesz az ellenfél. Mindig azon voltam, hogy a legtöbbet nyújtsam az ellenfeleim ellen, bárkik legyenek is azok, erősek vagy gyengék. Most sem lesz másként.

- Az gáz, mert még mi sem. Elvileg tegnap délután játszották le az elődöntő visszavágóját. - szólt Ikkaku.

- Az hogy lehet? - kérdeztem meglepve. - Úgy tudtam az ő meccsük is pénteken volt.

- Lett volna. - igazított ki vörös hajú barátom. - De a szakadó eső miatt a meccset átrakták szombatra, utána pedig vasárnapra.

- Bárki jutott is tovább, kemény meccs lesz. - fűzte hozzá Ikkaku. - Egy kisebb összeget tennék fel, hogy a Roninok jutottak tovább. Tavaly idegenben egy hármassal ütöttek el minket a döntőtől. Gondolom emlékeztek még rá.

- Hogy a francba ne?! - kiáltott Renji.

Mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Bár az első meccsen 2-1-re győztünk, a visszavágón alaposan kitömték a kapunkat. Nem kétséges, nagyon szarul játszottunk és ez az edző figyelmét sem kerülte el. Két teljes órán keresztül futtatott minket a szakadó esőben, persze egy kis négy ütemű fekvőtámasszal megspékelve. Igazából nem az bosszantotta fel, hogy veszítettünk, hanem ahogyan veszítettünk. Utálta ha nem adunk bele mindent, azt meg végképp, ha idő előtt feladjuk. Még most is a fülembe cseng a "kínzás" utáni szavai. - A győztesek soha nem adják fel. Akik feladják, sohasem győznek. - ez volt a hitvallása.

7:50. Pillantottam az órámra. Száz méterre volt már csak a suli. Annyira siettünk, hogy bőven kezdés előtt megérkeztünk. Lelassítottam és igyekeztem kifújni magam, majd a többiek is követték a példám.

- Azért jó menet volt. - mosolygott Renji

- Legközelebb inkább kihagynám. - feleltem szuszogva.

Miközben sétáltunk csakhamar a bejárathoz értünk. Balra a suli műfüves pályája helyezkedett el, ahol a meccseinket játszuk. Két éve még rendes fű volt rajta, de az évek során a stoplisokkal felszántottuk és a kapuk előtereiben teljesen kikopott a gyep. Meg persze sok gond volt a locsolással és a fűnyírással. Mégis, mikor balra pillantottam, láttam, hogy valaki a tizenhatos vonalánál sétálgat és közben dekázgat. Majd néhány érintés után a kapura fordul és ellövi a labdát. A labda hatalmas erővel csattan a kapufán, majd felrepül és visszapattan sráchoz. Bárki azt hihette volna, micsoda pech. De nem! Ő mindig ezt csinálta. Ez fehér hajú, alacsony kölyök nem más volt, mint a Soul Reapers csapatkapitánya:

Hitsugaya Toshiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hétfő reggel volt. A suli focipályáján dekázgattam és kapura lövöldöztem a labdát. Már kora reggel óta edzettem. Az éjszaka alig jött álom a szememre, amikor mégis nagy nehezen elaludtam; akkor meg ide-oda forgolódtam az ágyban. Őszintén megvallva, az egész hétvégém cudarul telt. Végül nem tűrve tovább a fetrengést, 6 előtt felöltöztem, fogtam a cuccomat és lejöttem ide, hogy addig is valami értelmes dolgot csináljak. Most leginkább a kupadöntőn kellene járnia az agyamnak; azon, hogy a francba nyerjük meg a meccset, miként törjük fel az ellenfél védelmet, mivel tudnék az ellenfeleim fölé kerekedni. Koncentrálnom kellene, de... újra és újra eszembe ötlik az a bizonyos péntek este, amikor megünnepeltük a döntőbe jutást. Ha akkor este, a kocsmából kifelé nem futok össze vele, ha nem kísérem haza, ha nem botlik meg a járdán és én nem kapom el. Ha nem tartom a karjaimban oly sokáig, ha ő nem csókol meg és én nem csókolok vissza, akkor most minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne...

- Toshiro! - kiáltotta valaki a nevem, félbeszakítva gondolatmenetemet. Feltekintettem, hogy ki lehet az és Ichigot láttam amint felém sétál. A gyomrom egyből görcsbe rándult. - Csak nem a pénteki miatt keltél ilyen korán?

- Te meg miről beszélsz? - kérdeztem idegesen.

- Tudod pénteken... - hirtelen lefagytam - amikor kihagytad azt az ajtó ablak helyzetet.

- Ja... nem - hebegtem megkönnyebbülve. - Csak nem tudtam aludni.

- A döntő miatt, igaz? - érdeklődött. Erre bólintottam, hogy rövidre zárjam a témát. - Nem kellene ennyire paráznod. Nyugi pénteken majd lefocizgatjuk őket a pályáról. Még magukhoz sem térnek, mi már a kupából isszuk a pezsgőt. - mondta magabiztosan.

- Hmm... - kuncogtam és hirtelen elmosolyodtam. - Bizonyára fogalmad sincs ki lesz az ellenfél.

- Gondolom a Roninok. A srácok már nagyon várják a revanst.

- Akkor még várhatnak egy kicsit, mert nem jutottak be a döntőbe.

- Mi van? - kérdezte Ichigo megszeppenve.

- Jól hallottad. Tegnap 7-0-ra elverték őket.

- 7-0? - teljesen elképedt. - Egy meccsen? Az hogy lehet?

- Bár két héttel ezelőtt 1-1-gyel megúszták a Roninok, idegenben teljesen földbe döngölték őket. Az ellenfél az első meccsen tartalékosokat küldött pályára és a nagyágyúkat csak a visszavágón vetették be, akik meg is tették a magukét. A félidőben már öttel vezettek. De ez még nem minden - láttam amint Ichigo szeme elkerekedik. - A két legjobb játékosuk egy percet sem játszott.

- Francba! Azt mondod, hogy ettől még jobbak is tudnak lenni!?

- Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik - feleltem higgadtan. - Azt hiszem itt az idő, hogy felkösd a gatyád, mert itt nem megyünk semmire egy kis focizgatással - világosítottam fel Ichigot, majd másodpercekig némán néztünk egymásra.

Nem sokkal később megszólalt a csengő és elindultunk. Nekem földrajz volt az első órám és az Eurázsiai-hegységrendszert kialakulását, kőzetmozgásait és fontosabb részeit tanultuk. Marha lassan telt az óra. Próbáltam csak a tananyagra figyelni, de nem tudtam másra gondolni csak Ő rá. Valahányszor felidéztem vidám arcát, mindig egy mosolyt csalt az arcomra. Hiába akartam elfelejteni azt az estét és vele együtt ŐT is, egyszerűen nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből. Fölösleges is lett volna, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy ma összefutunk.

Hosszú szenvedés után véget ért az óra és elindultam az infó terem felé. Útközben eszembe jutott, hogy mindig csukva tartják a termet és majd csak a tanár fogja kinyitni. Gondoltam, ez esetben leugrok a büfébe és veszek egy szenyát, mert a sajátomat sikerült otthon hagyni. Már épp fordultam be a sarkon, mikor egyszeriben szembe találtam magam Vele. Olyan hirtelen toppant elém, hogy zavaromban egy szót sem szóltam, csak néztem két csillogó szemét. Végül felocsúdtam a meglepettségtől és köszöntem neki.

- Szevasz Rukia!


End file.
